


Best Seats In The House

by smoakme



Series: Roliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity and Roy ogle Oliver, M/M, Oliver is oblivious, diggle knows, salmon ladder, shirtless Oliver, vague spoilers for season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Roy ogle Oliver as he does the Salmon Ladder. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seats In The House

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Felicity and Roy as partners in crime and best friends.

“I love when he does that too.”

 

Felicity smiles when Roy jumps, turning quickly to look at her. She pats the empty seat next to her and hums happily when Roy sits next to her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Because you, Mister, sat down. The only reason I’m sharing this kind of prime real estate with you is because I know you’ll appreciate it just as much as I do.”

“I love Thea.”

“And you’ve had a thing for him since he saved you. I mean I totally get it, he saved my life too. Well except I knew who he was and you didn’t. You were going to die and he saved you and it started your obsession with finding out who he is. You had that hero worship thing going on and now you’re his apprentice. It’s not really a surprise that you would have an interest in him. With a body like that Oliver’s asking for us to stare, especially since he works out half naked all the time.”

“I don’t stare.”

“Yes you do and that’s okay. It’s a little awkward because you dated his sister but-”

“Felicity…”

“Look you can admit it or you can deny it but Oliver’s going to walk in sometime in the next five minutes and when he starts taking off his clothes and doing the ladder you can be a good boy and train or you can have a very important tech lesson with me right here under the ladder. It’s your choice.”

 

Roy doesn’t say anything back and pulls out his phone. Felicity swivels in her seat and goes back to working on her computers. She brings up her usual bi-weekly scan of Thea’s whereabouts. Oliver doesn’t ask her to but Felicity likes to check up on Thea regularly, just enough to get peace of mind about where she is. It’s important to Oliver and Roy and if she’s honest it’s a little bit important to her too.

Roy looks up from his phone at her computer screens but doesn’t react and goes back to looking at his phone. Felicity is a little surprised at his non-reaction. In the past she’s caught him searching for Thea more than once but she hasn’t in weeks. She knows Roy cares for Thea, still loves her apparently, but she also knows he’s slowly letting go.

Felicity barely looks up when the foundry door opens. She knows its Oliver, she knows the sound of his footsteps the same way she knows the ring tone for every team Arrow member. The way she knows what is going on with her computers depending on the different kind of sounds it makes. Roy quickly slides closer in his chair and she brings up her favourite facial recognition program.

 

“What are you two doing here so early?” asks Oliver.

Felicity casually looks over at him. “I’m teaching Roy how to use my computers. I’m visiting Barry in a few days and someone needs to know how to run the proper scans.”

Oliver frowns. “I thought Digg could do that?”

“He can,” Felicity agrees, “but Lyla could be called in at any time and if I find out you’ve had him away from Sara the whole time I’m gone we _will_ be having words Oliver.”

“But-”

“Oliver we’ve had this conversation, I don’t tell you how to shoot your arrows. I know you like to hog Roy all to yourself but in Team Arrow we share. Go do the Salmon Ladder and by the time you’re done Roy will know how to do this and you can go beat each other up sweaty and shirtless with those stick things you like so much.”

“They’re called-”

“Oliver.”

Oliver sighs. “You don’t really care do you?”

“I care about Roy learning how to track Sin.”

“We’re tracking Sin?” Roy raises his eyebrows.

Felicity shrugs. “I figured I’d pick a target you’d be interested in tracking.”

Roy grins. “She’s going to hate it when I tell her.”

 

Felicity shoos Oliver away and begins to show Roy how to use the facial recognition software and some of the simpler scans she uses on a fairly regular basis. It doesn’t take long for the familiar clang of Oliver on the Salmon Ladder. They manage to be productive for a few minutes before Felicity can see Roy becoming distracted. Eventually she gives up pretence and they both lean back in their chairs and watch Oliver work out.

 

“You’re right,” comments Roy.

“Usually I am but about anything in particular?”

“Best seats in the house.”

Felicity smiles at him and pushes her glasses up. “It’s a good thing you have a lot to learn.”

“Computers _are_ complicated,” Roy agrees. “It might take me a while to understand everything.”

“What are you two talking about?” asks Oliver, hanging from the ladder.

“Nothing. Well not nothing but you know, nothing you need to know about. I mean really we’re more just discussing how complicated computers can be and that I’m going to need to borrow Roy more in the future,” Felicity babbles.

“Okay?”

 

Oliver looks adorable when he is confused and Felicity smiles back at him. She watches as he swings up and continues his work out. Roy pokes her in the side and she swats his hand back. He retaliates by pulling a face at her and Felicity uses her increased strength thanks to Sara to yank back on his computer chair. Roy flails with a shout as the chair leans back sharply and they both freeze when they hear a distinctive _ahem_ from behind them. They turn around slowly to see Diggle watching them amused.

 

“Hey Digg.”

“What are you two doing?”

“Staring at Oliver, messing around, not teaching Roy how to track people on my babies,” Felicity babbles.

“Shouldn’t Roy be training?”

Oliver drops down from the ladder. “Apparently Team Arrow shares.”

John rolls his eyes. “Right. Does that mean I’m just training with Oliver tonight?”

“No,” Felicity tips Roy out of his chair. “Oliver can have Roy- I mean he can have Roy back. I mean not that he’s having Roy or that I’m having Roy but- Not that Oliver couldn’t have Roy, I mean as long as Roy consents and all because consent is important and Digg why aren’t you stopping me? Oh my TARDIS this is worse than the time I accidentally propositioned my English teacher in Senior Year. Someone needs to stop me.”

Oliver turns to Roy. “Ready to train?”

“Please,” answers Roy.

 

Roy practically runs to the mats and if Felicity starts trading knowing looks with Diggle, her friend doesn't know.


End file.
